


Found Out

by RoseintheMist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseintheMist/pseuds/RoseintheMist
Summary: When Lily is attacked by Mulciber and Avery, who will Severus choose?
Kudos: 7





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fanfic is again in response to a fascinating question asked on Quora: **what would Snape have done if Lily was attacked by his Slytherin friends during his student days?** I'd wondered this off and on myself, and my muse clamoured to explore this scenario via fanfiction.
> 
> My fanfiction process is similar to "method acting": I immerse myself in the character, reading parts of the books that have to do with them and the scenario until I feel like I'm "in their head" - and then I let the character "loose" and see how they react. 😉 It's quite fun and rather fascinating!
> 
> I do not always agree with everything the character believes, but I do seek to be true to them. In this case, Snape is quite the complicated character, and he's been seeking for years to keep both Lily and his Muggle-born-despising Slytherin friends at the same time. How will he react when they are in a confrontational situation?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's with you and Evans, Snape?" Mulciber drawled.

Severus looked up sharply from his notes. Mulciber was lounging back in the green curved armchair, twirling his wand lazily, but his eyes were assessing.

So he'd seen them together. Severus knew this would happen one day. He schooled his features to look unconcerned. He mustn't give too much away. "She's pretty." He shrugged. "Even Mudbloods can have their uses."

"Uses? They're beneath us," Avery spat, his tall form tense as he leaned against the black marble fireplace, his arms crossed.

Severus whipped around and glared at him. "I know that," he snapped. He hated Mudbloods. Despised them. But Lily was different. But he couldn't expect them to understand _that._

Avery shifted restlessly. "So, why her?"

"I have my reasons." He stood up, impatient. Enough questioning. "Back off." He allowed menace to enter his voice.

Mulciber held up his hands lazily. "Just curious, that's all, Snape. No need to get all upset."

He and Avery shared a look. Severus turned away and gathered up his notes, hunching his shoulders. The usual story. He'd always been an outsider, even now. Even when he was far better at Potions than they were, when he made up spells they couldn't _dream_ of.

No matter. He'd show them one day. He'd show everyone. He'd be the highest in the Dark Lord's favour, his most powerful accomplice. Lily would see then who was better, him or that swaggering show-off Potter and his loser friends. Her green eyes would shine as she looked adoringly at him. He smiled slightly as he slipped up to his room.

************************************* **A FEW WEEKS LATER** ****************************************

Severus walked swiftly along the empty corridor towards the dungeons. Classes over. Time to experiment with his latest idea.

"You won't get away with this!"

He froze. Lily's voice, just around the corner. Furious, but _frightened..._

"Won't we? Filthy Mudblood. Swanning around with Severus. Think you're special? You're no better than all the _other_ Mudbloods. It's time you learned your _true_ place.”

Mulciber. Sneering at Lily. Fury rose in Severus. He'd told them. They should know not to touch her. He wouldn't let them -

But what could he do? Mulciber always had Avery with him, and often others as well. He couldn't face them outright - too risky for him and for Lily. But he had to save her, somehow.

"I'm better than the lot of you! You disgust me!" LIly's voice came hotly, but there was a quaver in it.

Severus flinched. Brave words, but unwise. His mind raced. A distraction. That was it.

"You'll pay for that," Mulciber said, his voice low and menacing.

Severus quickly tapped his head, allowing the disillusionment charm to flow over him. Then he crept silently forward, peering around the corner. Lily was standing, her long dark red hair disheveled, her chin raised, staring back at Mulciber. His wand was pointing at her eyes, and he held her wand. Avery was looming beside him, his wand up as well.

Wisely, she was saying no more for the moment. Severus closed his eyes, concentrating. Something that couldn't be traced to his position - he had it. He whipped his wand, pointing towards the potions classroom a few doors down, and focused on the non-verbal spell.

BANG.

The door flew upon so hard it crashed into the stone wall. Mulciber and Avery whipped around, staring. Lily kept still but turned her head slightly, frowning.

"Someone's there," Avery hissed.

"I don't see-" began Mulciber, hesitating.

He'd have to make up his mind for him. Severus aimed and there was another bang, this time accompanied by smoke from within the room.

"Go!" Avery hissed, pushing Mulciber.

Mulciber threw Lily’s wand at her. "We'll get you yet, Mudblood." They turned and hurried past him down the corridor.

Lily bent and picked up her wand, looking quickly at the door before running past it in the opposite direction.

Severus slumped against the cold stone wall for a moment. He'd done it. But they wouldn't give up easily. Now she was bait. He rubbed his hand over his face. Time to come up with a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> When it came down to it, two things were key: Severus is a Slytherin, and he wanted to preserve both his friendships. Therefore a stealthy method not only came naturally to him, but was the best way to avoid an outright choice between the two. At this point he still believes he can somehow have both. How long would he be able to sustain this, though? It would be interesting to let it play out further sometime and see what happened.


End file.
